The Crimson Demon Lord: Ratatosk
by kurenai ryu
Summary: <html><head></head>Tsukune thought he was a normal human but when a mysterious enemy called Raizo shows up he finds out the truth of his origins. TsukunexHarem. First labled under TsukunexAgeha!</html>
1. Chapter 1:The Rebirth Of A Dragon Demon

**The Crimson Demon Lord: Ratatosk**

Hi, I'm Kurenai Ryu and this is my first story so please go easy on me. OK? Alright here we go…

**Disclaimer:** Just for the record, I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Tales of Symphonia or any other works of fiction that this crosses over with.

Tsukune Aono, your average human boy of 15. His grades are terribly average to say the least, and he is physically unimpressive even for someone of his age. Because of his over all averageness he was unable to get into a good high school in Japan. But one day his father came home with an entrance form for Yokai Academy. The next day Tsukune was off to school but that's when he learned the schools secret…

IT WAS A SCHOOL FOR MONSTERS! And to make matters worse, any human found on campus was to be killed on sight. But Tsukune managed to survive with the help of his friends:

First off is Moka Akashiya,Tsukunes first friend and his secret love. She's a vampire with two personalities. When Tsukune removes the rosario cross around her neck she becomes a silver haired, red eyed super vampire.

Next is the succubus Kurumu Kurono. At first she tried to use her seductive wiles to seduce Tsukune, but now they're good friends. Kurumu is known as the second most beautiful girl in Yokai Academy. In her succubus form she grows wings and can extend her finger nails into claws and she also grows a tail.

Yukari Sendo is a witch who is the youngest of Tsukunes friends and is both the youngest and smartest person in the school. She has a huge crush on both Moka and Tsukune and often has _strange_ fantasies about herself and those two in bed together. And she's only twelve, I repeat _strange_.

Mizore Shirayuki is a Yukki Ona or Snow Maiden who is Tsukunes friend and also his stalker. She once had a crush on a teacher but froze him solid when he tried to take advantage of her. She only has a short amount of time to have kids so she wants to have them with Tsukune, RIGHT NOW. And that seems to be a major turn off to Tsukune. When she transforms her hair turns into ice and she can control ice.

Gin Morioka is Tsukunes only guy friend in the school and by far his best friend. At first Gin tried to frame Tsukune for his actions of being a pervert but after losing to Inner Moka, Gin became a good friend to Tsukune. And by the way, Gin's a werewolf so he's really fast.

Ruby Toujo is another witch that Tsukune is friends with and she is the head masters assistant at the academy. She was once their enemy but now she's their friend. She can also grow wings to fly.

They all thought that if they stuck together nothing bad would ever happen to them. Boy were they wrong- big time.

It was the big festival at Yokai Academy, and Tsukune had just settled the misunderstanding that had happened because Kurumu and Mizore lied to their mothers Ageha and Tsurara about being engaged to Tsukune and things were starting to calm down for once. But, deep in the shadows a mysterious figure watched them from the roof of the academy. He was shrouded in shadows to make his appearance nothing more than that of a silhouette.

"Soon, soon the time of the great awakening will begin and these fools will know true despair. Mhm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Aha ha ha ha ha AAAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The figure said to himself as he formulated his plan.

Meanwhile Tsukune and his friends (along with Kurumu and Mizore's mothers) where having a great time just hanging out. They were blissfully unaware of the trouble that they were about to find themselves in. Tsukune was glad to have such great friends who were so helpful to him despite him being human. But still he couldn't help but hate himself for always having to have them fight his battles for him. For once he just whished to be the protector not the protectee.

He didn't know how much his life was about to change, again. Suddenly there was a flash of cobalt lightning and fires started breaking out all over the school. The group of friends made there way to the scene only to be caught by a blast of the strange lightning. They screamed because of the pain from the impact and suddenly they found themselves looking at their attacker.

It was a boy no older than they were (minus Yukari and the mothers) dressed in black slacks and a black muscle shirt. His hair was just past his shoulders and was white as snow. His eyes were a dark azure blue and the pupils were slit like a vampire's. He spoke with a voice that sounded like a hardened war veteran rather than a teenager.

"I've been looking forward to this for to long. Finally I can break the seal and release the mightiest of all demons. Soon Ratatosk will be free. Mhm ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha AAAHAA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Who are you?" ask Tsukune, being the first back on his feet. "My name is Raizo, and it is in your best interest to stay down before someone gets hurt" the figure, now known as Raizo, replied. After getting back up and regaining their bearings the group turned to Raizo and, with anger in their eyes, began to transform into their true forms. Moka, after getting Tsukune to remove her rosario, began to change into her true form. Her eyes changed from green to red and slited like Raizo's and her hair turned from pink to sliver white.

Kurumu grew her wings and tail and elongated her nails into claws. Her mother Ageha did the same and they both took to the skies and prepared to fight the mysterious foe. Mizore and Tusrara changed into their Ice forms and changed their hands into claws and prepared for the worst. Yukari and Ruby just got their wands ready while Gin changed into his werewolf form.

And all the while Raizo just looked on like he was bored. He didn't even flinch during Moka's transformation and looked like he just wanted to scream he was so bored. "So you're not scared of my aura and you seem to think your better than me," said a very confident Inner Moka. "I don't think I'm better than you I _KNOW_ I'm better than you, you pathetic excuse for a yokai," said the black clad assassin. That got Moka mad. She was a vampire! The most powerful monster in the world and this commoner dared to mock her. "I'll show you who's better than who you worm. Know your place!"

And with that Moka jumped into the air and delivered one of her famous youki infused kicks to Raizo's face. But what surprised everyone was that Raizo didn't go flying like everyone expected. He was still on the roof… AND DIDN'T EVEN BUGE AN INCH!

To say they were surprised was an understatement. Everyone including Moka was shocked! Even the most powerful of her enemies had at least said 'ouch' from her attacks but this guy was still in the exact same spot as before and didn't even look like he felt it at all! "Are you finished, because I am and you truly are pathetic you worthless vampire," said Raizo as he carelessly knocked Moka aside with his fist like she was some annoying bug. She went flying just from one hit from this guy while her strongest kick didn't even leave a bruise on this creep.

Kurumu and her mother quickly went to catch Moka while the others were too shocked to move. How could this guy just bat Moka aside like that when nobody else could even get close enough to spit on her without getting killed. Moka was in a state of total shock as she flew across the sky. _'How could this nobody do that to me, ME, I'm a vampire not some second rate chump'_, thought Moka as the two succubi finally caught her and flew her back to the battle field. And not a moment to soon.

The others charged at the mysterious enemy and tried their luck but were met with the same results. Mizore and Tsurara tried to cut him with their ice claws but Raizo kept dodging them like they were moving in slow motion. After a few seconds of being bored with their attempts to cut him to ribbons Raizo grabbed their claws, broke them with no effort at all and used them to slash the two Yukki Onna across their chests and watched as they fell down from the pain they were experiencing. Ruby and Yukari worked together combining their magic to create a meteor storm that bombarded Raizo from above. But Raizo merely tossed the broken claws out of his hands and held one of his now empty hands up to the oncoming shower of meteors and said "Raiton: Azure Lightning" and fired a barrage of cobalt lightning from his hand and destroyed all of the meteors before they even got within 10 feet of him.

He then aimed his other hand at the two witches and fired another blast of the dark blue lightning at them. As the lightning stroke home they cried out in pain. When it was over they fell to the ground as smoke extruded from their bodies. Gin feeling enraged at how his friends were being knocked around like ragdolls charged at the onyx clad assailant and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on him.

Still, even with his speed on a full moon night, Gin was sadly unable to land a single hit on this powerful opponent. Raizo then grabbed one of Gin's punches and then slammed him with one of his own to the gut. Gin doubled over in pain and was then hit with a barrage of punches from Raizo and was then sent flying after another punch to the chest courtesy of Raizo.

When the two succubi and the lone vampire arrived at the scene they were appalled by what they saw. All of their friends (minus Tsukune) were beaten nearly to death by this albino haired teen. In rage Kurumu and Ageha attacked Raizo with everything they had. But still they were both back-handed by Raizo and then fried by his lightning powers. Moka had had enough of this creep and attacked while shouting at the top of her lungs **"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH! KNOW YOUR PLACE!"**

Moka launched her strongest kick ever at the assassin and he caught it in his bare hand like it was nothing at all. "I'll give you points for effort, but you still can't beat me and your friends here were no fun at all either. In fact I'm surprised a vampiress like you even has friends. What with your stupid pride and all I'm surprised you have any friends at all. But still… Raizo then slammed Moka into the ground _hard_ and then stomped on her. Grinding his foot into her torso without a care in the world. "Even with your friends here backing you up you still can't beat me. And do you want to know what's worse," he said while leaning over her, "You lost… to a _loathsome hanyo_."

Moka was shocked. Not only did she lose but she lost to a _half breed _of all things. As a proud noble vampire she was raised to believe that she was inherently stronger than any half breed. And now here she was finding out that the very opponent that had beaten her was a hanyo. Raizo then took his foot off of Moka and then turned around to face Tsukune… who was shielded by none other than the head master himself.

"It's been a long time Raizo Demon of the Azure Lightning. What are you doing at my school? I'm sorry but we can't take any new students this late in the year," said the Head Master Mikogami. "Spare me the false innocent act old man. You know what I'm here for." As Tsukune watches the exchange between the two he can't help but feel helpless. His friends have been knocked down and he can't do a thing about it. _'Why? Why? Why am I so weak? Darn it! WHY?' _thought Tsukune as he kept replaying the events that just happened over and over again in his head.

As Tsukune was mentally beating himself up Mikogami and Raizo continued their discussion. And what Raizo said next caught not only his attention but also Gin's and the girl's attention too. "I'm here to awaken Ratatosk," said the dark assassin. "Are you mad? I put that seal up in order to restrain Ratatosk because he was too unstable. If you wake him up you will only doom us all to oblivion" said the Head Master, for once loosing his cool demeanor and his always present creepy smile.

Raizo only laughed at Mikogami's attempts to reason with him "Mhm ha ha ha ha ha ha, you think me a fool Mikogami. I know of Ratatsok's uncontrollable power and I intend to use the very seal you used to seal him away to control him by using it's mechanics in reverse so instead of a seal it shall work like an obedience collar keeping him under my control," as Raizo finished his little speech the girls were finally able to get back on their feet and were stunned by what he said. "What are you saying? Ratatosk disappeared years ago and even if he is still around how come you're here and why do you deem so fixated on Tsukune-sama?" asked the young Sendo witch.

Raizo just laughed like he had just heard the funniest joke in the world "Mhm ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha AAAHAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You really don't know anything do you? Very well I shall tell you the truth, but once you here it you will wish you hadn't. Ratatosk was the most powerful demon the world had ever known. He was known by many names such as: The Crimson Demon, The Crimson Devil, The Crimson Demon Lord, and The Crimson Dragon. But of course as you said he disappeared. But what you don't know is that he was slain and his power was lost forever. But before he died he claimed that he would one day rise again. And through the cycle of reincarnation he was reborn and a seal was placed on him in order to keep him locked away. But you see, it is not some mere object he was placed into but his memories were just sealed away. For you see Ratatosk was not reborn as a yokai, oh no. He was reborn as a human the only human at this academy… TSUKUNE AONO!"

When he said that everyone present gasped! And then suddenly some things started to make sense to Tsukune. Whenever he was in a life of death situation he would always feel this sudden rush of adrenalin and power. And he would always feel like he wanted to kill those who hurt his friends. Now he knew the truth. Now he knew the source of that strange feeling inside of him during those situations.

While Tsukune continued his inner musing Raizo continued his speech "And now all I have to do is release the seal and Ratatosk will be free. Mhm ha ha ha ha ha ha ha aha ha ha ha ha AAAHAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Raizo began to make his approach on Tsukune but Moka and the others quickly got in his path. "There is no way in hell I'm going to let you hurt my best friend!" said Gin at front of the barricade. Everyone was in agreement with the werewolf for a change since he was being serious for once. Tsukune was shocked, his friends just found out he's really some kind of ultimate super devil and they're still willing to fight for him. Raizo however was really starting to lose his patience.

"Well, well, well isn't this sweet and ANNOYING AS ALL HELL IN A BASKET!" shouted an enraged Raizo as he raised his hand and aimed It at those foolish enough to get in his way not once but twice today. "Raiton: Azure Lightning!" he shouted as dark blue almost purple colored lightning fired from his hand at the group of monster teens. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH" they all shouted as they were hit by the blue-purple lightning attack.

Seeing all he could stand Tsukune gave into his basic instincts and charged at this dark foe. "WAIT, TSUKUNE!" shouted Mikogami as Tsukune charged at his enemy. When Raizo realized what was going on it was to late as Tsukune landed a hard, and I mean _**HARD**_ right-handed haymaker across Raizo's face. And unlike Moka's last few kicks this punch actually had an effect on the lightning assassin and sent him flying. But he just got right back up and charged at Tsukune smiling all the way like a deranged psychopath. When he got close to our young hero the dreaded lightning assassin shouted gleefully "At long last this little scavenger hunt has finally come to an end. Now the time has come to end this stupid farce" with that said Raizo slammed his palm on Tsukune's stomach and shouted, **"FUUIIN KAI!"**

"NO!" Shouted the Head Master, but it was too late. The seal was broken and as the last bit of the seals strength began to fade Tsukune gave off a deafening scream of pure pain. "_**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

A pillar of crimson light and ki erupted from Tsukune's body. It radiated with power and rage and a blood lust that surpassed any ghoul that ever existed before. And all the while Raizo just laughed gleefully "AAAHHAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, YES AT LONG LAST MY GOAL IS AT HAND! RISE RATATOSK! RISE UP SHOW THE WORLD YOUR POWER! Mhm a ha ha ha ha ah ha ha ha ha ha ha AAAAHHHH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" All the others could do was watch with tears in their eyes as the person they all knew as their friend and to some their love was turned into a beast that would kill them on site without any regret.

And as they all continued to watch Moka did something no one ever thought they'd see her do. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She wasn't crying because she last a friend, no. She was crying because she just lost the love of her life. And she never got a chance to tell him how she felt. As they all looked on at the pillar of crimson ki a deafening roar was heard around the world. And this wasn't the roar of just any beast it was the roar of a dragon who was ready to unleash years worth of rage upon the world.


	2. Chapter 2:Rise Of The Crimson Hanyo

**The Crimson Demon Lord: Ratatsok**

It all happened so fast. One minute their all just relaxing after another crazy day. Then the next they find out that their best friend Tsukune is really the reincarnation of one of the most powerfulest demons the world has ever known. And now here they were, powerless to stop a hanyo named Raizo from releasing the seal that had kept Tsukune from becoming the demon known as Ratatosk: The Crimson Dragon.

Of all of them, Moka was feeling the worst because she had always felt an attraction to Tsukune and somehow he managed to ease his way into her heart. A heart that had been hardened by pride and arrogance and now she would never get a chance to tell him how she felt… and it was all her own fault. Now all she wanted to do was kill the man that had taken her love from her and then die because without Tsukune she had nothing to live for.

Ageha was having similar thoughts. Although she barely knew Tsukune she thought he was cute even though he was younger than she was. And yet still she couldn't help but feel a certain attraction to him that she never felt before. As she disclosed earlier that day, she was a widow. Her husband died in a war that wiped out most of the succubus race that was left and she put up the mask of a flirtatious seductress just to hide her broken heart.

And somehow Tsukune, by just being himself, was able to heal the wound in her heart that she thought no man could ever heal. And somehow, against her better judgment, she fell in love with the young boy that her daughter had claimed as her own. But now she had just lost the second love of her life just like that. And now she wanted revenge on the basterd that took him from her.

And all the while Raizo just kept laughing like an insane lunatic, "AAAHHHAAA HA HA HA HA HA. Now the time has come, RISE RATATOSK AND TOGETHER WE WILL CONTROL BOTH WORLDS AND SURPAS ALL INCLUDING THE GREATE ALUCARD. Mhm ha ha ha AAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He felt confident that NOTHING could stop him now. And he didn't mind sharing that opinion out loud.

"How dare you…How dare you **take MY TSUKUNE FROM ME YOU BASTERD!**" Moka shouted at the top of her lungs and charged at Raizo looking t send him back to the deepest darkest part of hell where he belonged. But sadly Raizo was still to much for her to handle. At the point were she would have connected her kick to his skull Raizo caught Moka's kick right before impact and then effortlessly tossed her to the ground like yesterday's trash.

Raizo decided now was the time to rub some more salt on her wounds and began to mock her. "_Your Tsukune, YOUR Tsukune_. Give me a break! You treated that guy like he was your own personal juice box! And YOU OF ALL PEOPLE think _YOU_ had a chance at him! AAAAHAA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Don't make me laugh! It's _YOUR OWN FAULT_ for not telling him how you felt before this happened bitch!" Moka didn't like admitting it, but he was right.

All she did was push Tsukune away because her pride wouldn't allow her to be with him. Not only that but since she's a vampire she would live forever and Tsukune wouldn't. So she tried to tell herself that it was just a crush and that she would get over it. But boy was she ever wrong, big time. She loved him and would continue to love him until the day she died and even beyond then.

But now it was to late. He was gone and in his place was a demon who would kill all in his path. But she wouldn't give up, not for her pride but for the memory of he who would always have her heart. "I may never have been the ideal choice for Tsukune, but me and my other self were the only reason Tsukune even bothered to stay at this school and even if I can't tell him how I feel I can still **TAKE YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH ME WHEN I DIE!**" Even knowing she can never be with him again Moka was still willing to fight for his memory. '_If she can keep fighting for the sake of the Tsukune we all know then so can I'_ thought everyone as they charged in to help their friend avenge the loss of their precious person.

And they all attacked the dark assailant who took their friend from them with everything they had. Gin and Moka double teamed him with a relentless barrage of punches and kicks. And as they did that Yukari and Ruby combined their magic, only again this they created a giant phoenix of flame that they aimed at their dark adversary. Ageha and Tsurara charged in with their claws drawn and ready to cut Raizo to shreds. Kurumu and Mizore did the same and charged in right behind their mothers.

Raizo was really getting annoyed. These guys just didn't know when to give up and die. He was easily able to dodge all of Moka and Gin's attacks and then punch Moka in the gut and then punched her across her face and said punch sent her flying across the roof and straight to the edge where she stay to try and catch her breath. He then caught Gin's clawed fist and then punched his elbow there by breaking his arm. Then Raizo grabbed Gin's head and slammed it into his nee and then unleashed a barrage of rapid fire punches on the defenseless werewolf.

After that he grabbed Gin by his fur covered chest and then tossed him into the oncoming group of clawed women that were just a few feet away. As for the phoenix he just aimed his hand at the firebird and said, "Chidori Eiso!" and fired a dark bluish-purple spear of lightning at the phoenix and completely destroyed it… and the spear just kept going until it just barely missed the two witches. But that's not to say they got lucky enough to avoid Raizo's wrath.

Just when they thought they were in the clear Raizo appeared out of nowhere and knock Yukari aside with a back-handed strike. And as for Ruby she got slammed in the gut by Raizo's surprise snap kick and went straight to the ground coughing up blood from the force of the strike. But sadly for him that wasn't the end of his women problems. Because at that moment the clawed Yukki Onna and Succubus mother-daughter pairs got up and once again charged at the lightning assassin.

Unfortunately they met with similar results as Raizo seemed to disappear from sight only to reappear in the middle of them and repeatedly pummeled them to the ground with his lightning fast speed attacks. With everyone on the ground Raizo thought that the annoying farce was over. That is until Moka and Ageha, the two most affected by the loss of Tsukune got back up and prepared to try again to bring the azure lightning assassin down. Now Raizo was really getting ticked off.

"Why wont you idiots just STAY THE HELL DOWN ALREADY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS YOU'VE LOST AND I'VE WON! Even if somehow you did defeat me it wouldn't change a thing. Tsukune is gone! Heck he never existed in the first place…" "SHUT UP!" Moka was really getting fed up with this guy talking about _HER_ Tsukune like that and so was Ageha. "You say he never existed but some part of him must have been real. How else do you think he was able to change all of us so easily from what we used to be," said Gin as he and the others got back up to their feet.

That was the last straw. Raizo had had it with these fools getting in his way. If they wouldn't just roll over and die then he would make them. "Fine, since you all seem so adamant about it, I'll just kill you all myself!" Raizo then lifted his hand into the air and the _painfully_ familiar blue-purple lightning appeared around his hand. Some of it seemed to soot into the sky and it looked like he was actually calling upon the lightning in the clouds to do his biding. "Raiton:" he began and everybody tensed up, waiting for the upcoming pain that would lead to their deaths,"Kir…" he never got the chance to finish calling out his technique for at very moment a wave of pure crimson energy came flying at him out of nowhere and he had to cancel his technique in order to dodge the attack.

"Where the hell did that come from," he asked to no one inparticular. He then had a thought and turned to the pillar of crimson ki and saw that it had begun to dissipate and after about ten more seconds it completely disappeared and in it's place was a very different looking Tsukune. Gone was the school uniform that he always wore and in it's place were black kung fu shoes, pitch black kung fu pants, and a blood red crimson chinese styled shirt. His hair was longer, about down to just above his shoulders, and was not the same chocolate brown they'd come to know but a more blood reddish brown. His eyes were closed for most of the few seconds he has been released soon flew open revealing not the kind, caring brown eyes they once knew but pure blood red crimson eyes with slitted pupils.

But these weren't the eyes of a vampire, but the eyes of a dragon who had finally been released from his prison. And the look on his face said that he was looking to kill somebody tonight. When Moka, Ageha, Gin, and the others saw this new Tsukune they couldn't help but think that they were going to die by the hands of the very person they had tried to protect all of this time.

As for Raizo "Mhm hm hm ha ha ha ha aaahhhaaa ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ! INCREDABLE, so this is the power of Ratatosk! The demon said to rival the god killing dragon Shinryu! Even as a hanyo this power is still incredible! Now that power is mine to command. Now Ratatosk, show your master your power and eradicate these fools!" Everyone braced for the pain of the next strike that would surly end them…. but it never came. "What's the matter Ratatosk? Kill them." But still the crimson clad hanyo wouldn't budge "I SAID KILL…" "Why don't you just shut the heck up and go back to hell?" Then suddenly the creature that Raizo thought he had under his control fired another crimson energy wave from just a wave of his hand strait at him! He quickly dodged the attack but when he got a look at his shoulder he found that there was a small but noticeable cut on his shoulder.

Everyone was shocked! Including the chairmen who had decided to stay out of the crossfire of the conflict. Being the first to gain some courage Moka walked up to him and tried to find the man she loved "Tsukune? Please… Please, please, please tell me that's you" and to everyone's surprise, the crimson dragon hanyo just pulled Moka into a passionate hug and said "Yes, it's me Moka-chan, I'm still here. You can't get rid of me that easily," Moka was speechless. She thought that she had lost her first and only love… but here he was. She was such an emotional wreck at that moment that she just broke down crying only this time they were tears of happiness not sadness. But sadly their romantic moment was interrupted, but unlike the other umpteenth times before it was interrupted by Raizo. "What's going on? I was for sure that by using that last strike the seal would put you in my power! So why is the exact opposite happening instead?" Raizo just couldn't understand it! He had done years of research on the mechanics of the seal Mikogami placed on Ratatosk so that he could use the seal to control said crimson demon. But now said entity is acting like a bad ass version of that wimp that was once the seal.

The now Ratatosk empowered Tsukune, reluctantly, released Moka from his grip and walked over to the person that dared to hurt his precious people. "While it's true that in my past life I was an unstable creature of power I met a young man named Emil who taught me that things like kindness and compassion have their place even in somebody like me. I died true, but the truth is I died protecting said human from death so that he could be with the woman he loved. By doing this I was forgiven by the gods so that I could start over and that made the seal the old man place on me pretty much unnecessary. For you see I swore to be reborn so I could atone for my past sins and start my life anew and now I think I'll start by getting rid of the creep who dared to hurt not only my friends but also the girl I LOVE!"

(Queue Fight Music "Face Down")

And with that Tsukune charged at Raizo ready to fight! "FINE, if you wont obey me then I'll just send you to HELL!" They then charged at each other crimson and azure battle auras blazing. Wind and lightning seemed to jut off of their bodies as they clashed. As they same out of their power struggle Raizo tried to punch Tsukune but the crimson hanyo spun around the attack and delivered an elbow strike to the back of Raizo's head.

Raizo stumbled back but regained his bearings but not in time to dodge the left hand punch Tsukune aimed at his chest. Raizo got his balance back and when Tsukune tried to aim another punch at him the dark assassin bended backwards under the attack and shot a right footed kick at Tsukune's face. Our crimson clad hero flew backwards but did a one handed back flip and landed back on his feet in a crouch. Getting back to their feat the two fighters charged at each other and began an exchange in close quarters combat.

When they separated again Raizo was getting tired of this little game and held out his arm and said "Raiton: Azure Lightning" the blue-purple lightning attack fired at Tsukune but he was ready. He held his hand across his chest at an angle and said "Kijin Raishu Dan" and with that he swung his arm out and fired a barrage of crimson colored wind blades that negated Raizo's lightning attack. Raizo was shocked but quickly snapped out of it and charged at our crimson hero again and Tsukune did the same.

As Raizo charged a bunch of azure lightning gathered in his hand. As it started to take shape it sounded like 1000 birds chirping. "Chidori" he shouted as he charged at Tsukune. But the crimson hanyo had a trick of his own up his sleeve and suddenly crimson wind started forming in his right hand. It spiraled around then compressed itself into a crimson sphere. "Rasengan" shouted Tsukune as he called out his own attack. As they clashed attacks wind and lightning swirled around them. It looked like an even fight but after a few seconds of the power clash Tsukune's Rasengan destroyed Raizo's Chidori and the resulting blast sent Raizo flying across the battle field. As Raizo got back to his feet he knew he was beat so he decided to get out of their.

"This isn't over Tsukune. I'll be back I I'll get you for this!" Raizo shouted as e disappeared in a flash of lightning. Tsukune stood triumphant and turned to the others knowing he would have a lot of explaining to do.

(End Song)

As Tsukune was ready to get this whole explaining thing over with Moka came up and slapped him across the face! "What's the idea making me worried sick like that you baka! I thought you were dead, and then you show up like NOTHING bad was happening! I ought to…" she never finished because Tsukune at that time grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Moka honestly tried to stay mad _'Ah what the hell,'_ she thought and kissed Tsukune back knowing full well that she couldn't stay mad at him even if her life depended on it.

The other girls were sad that Tsukune didn't pick them but they were happy that he and Moka were happy at least. But Kurumu was so heart broken that she left while every one else was enjoying the romantic scene. You see a succubus can't live without the love of their destined mate and if that said destined one doesn't love them back they start to die. Gin, although a pervert, had an emotional side to him and followed after her so he could find out what was going on. Kurumu never got off the roof because Gin caught up to her grabbed the crying succubus by the arm pulled her into a hug and, surprisingly, didn't try to do anything perverted like he would usually do and just asked her what was wrong.

She told him about the whole dying if not loved thing and Gin just said "If that's the case just find someone else to love." It made sense to Kurumu but who would ever love her the way she wanted to be loved. That's when Gin told her something he had been meaning to tell her for a long time. "Kurumu-chan, the truth is I kind of have feelings for you, but if you don't want to give me a try then I'll understand," Kurumu was shocked! Gin, the schools most illustrious pervert, had honest feelings for her and not just his sick perverted fascinations?

Kurumu decided that she could at least give him a chance, right? "I'll tell you what Gin-kun, I try having a relationship with you. But listen good cause if I see you being a pervert around other girls then so help me I'll make you wish you never met me," "That's fine with me," Gin said as he held Kurumu close and she actually snuggled close to him.

Those who weren't having a romantic moment like that just couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their friends for finding love with someone but they were happy all the same. Ageha though was a little saddened. She'd just come to terms with her own feelings towards Tsukune and now he was with Moka, _BOTH Mokas._ But he was now an official demon lord or something like that right. So that means he could have more than one lover.

Ageha then made up her mind right then and there. She would confess her feelings to Tsukune before the night was over. Even if he didn't return those feelings she could at least be happy she told the _new_ love of her life how she felt about him. And that was one something in itself. Tonight she would tell him about her feelings even if it killed her.


	3. Chapter 3:School Festival Day 2 Part 1

**The Crimson Demon Lord: Ratatosk**

After Raizo had disappeared and Tsukune and Moka became an item everything seemed to be returning to normal… or what passes for normal around Yokai Academy. Kurumu was still a little bummed out about Tsukune choosing Moka over her but she was, surprisingly, having a good relationship with Gin even if they just started dating a few hours ago. It was going great because for as long as Gin's been with her he hasn't even looked at another girl despite his reputation as Yokai Academy's biggest pervert.

'_I guess it's true… you really can't judge a book by its cover,'_ thought the young succubus as she was happily walking beside her new boyfriend. As for Mizore, she now knew Tsukune was far out of her reach so she started looking for another man to stal… I mean casually observe from various hiding places. Surprisingly she now found herself having a small attraction for Gin's old friend in the Karate Club Haji Miyamoto. As for Yukari, she just kept say that her fantasy was another step closer to coming true which just creeped out whoever just happened to here her.

Ruby was bummed too about not being Tsukune's serven… I mean girlfriend but she was still young and there are plenty of men in the sea. _'But are any of them like Tsukune-kun,'_ the older witch asked herself. Mizore's mother Tsurara was just hoping that her daughter would find a boy to have children with soon or else the village will make the decision for her. And Ageha was debating with herself on when should she tell Tsukune how she feels about him.

Sadly for a lot of them day one of the festival had come to an end and it was time to turn in. Tsurara and Ageha said that they had rented a hotel room to stay at until the end of the festival two days from now and would see them all again tomorrow. But before Ageha got into her limo she said she wanted to talk to Tsukune alone. After one last good by hug from her daughter Kurumu, Ageha and Tsukune were finally alone. "Wow, I bet this was your craziest day at this school wasn't it Tsukune," asked the older and more well endubbed succubus.

"Well, it's not everyday you find out that you're the reincarnation of a powerful demon lord," said our crimson clad hero. Ageha blushed as the next words came out of her mouth "well at least you're finally with the woman you love but being a demon lord you do know that you can have more than one lover right?" Tsukune thought about it and he did recall something about powerful demons having harems but would Moka be willing to share him?

"I seem to recall something like that but why bring that up, do you have another daughter that you're trying to set me up with," asked Tsukune who was a little worried. "Not exactly," said Ageha as she took a few steps closer to Tsukune. "Tsukune do you remember when I told you I was a widow?" Tsukune nodded honestly not knowing were the heck this conversation was going. As Ageha got closer she kept talking "when my husband died I didn't know what to do, I thought I would never get over it but then when you comforted me when my sadness got the best of me I felt… happy."

She stop right in front of Tsukune her face as red as her dress, she looked him in the eye with a look he thought that only Moka could give him and he figured out where this was going. "Tsukune when my husband died my heart closed to all men and I thought that I would never love again, but you… you made me feel alive again in ways my husband never did! What I'm trying to say is…" she leaned closer to Tsukune and said three words he didn't think he'd here from a woman older than himself "I love you." She then closed the gap between their lips in a soft but deeply passionate kiss. Tsukunes eyes widened to the size of dinner plates because he did _NOT_ see this coming.

He was used to women declaring their undying love for him by now but never had any of them done it like this. Ageha actually said it with such passion and truth that he believed that she really meant it. And on top of all that… she kissed him. Even if she knows that he's with Moka she took the risk of telling him in person and actually kissed him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was _stone cold shocked!_ When Ageha pulled away she said "You can tell me how you feel tomorrow… Tsukune-kun." And with that she got in her limo and rode off, leaving Tsukune still phased from the kiss. "Tsukune ol' bud, what have you gotten yourself into now," said the crimson hanyo as he walked back to his dorm to think things through.

When morning came around Tsukune decided that before night came around he would talk to Moka about the whole 'Ageha confessing to him' thing, but he just knew that Inner Moka was going to kill him when she found out that Ageha kissed him. _'Maybe she'll be reasonable,'_ he thought to himself _'Oh who am I kidding, as so as she finds out my name is gonna' be mud,'_ thought our favorite women problemed hanyo. "Oh well, might as well get it over with," Tsukune said to no one inparticular as he got up from his futon and prepared for the day.

Since his old school uniform had been utterly destroyed in the fight last night he decided to go for a more rebellious look. He wore a crimson red sleeveless v-neck shirt, a black unbuttoned button up shirt over it, and black slacks with his black kung fu shoes. As he walked up to meet Moka Tsukune couldn't help but notice the way people were looking at him.

Women all around couldn't take their eyes off of him and some nearly fainted just from the sight of the new and improved Tsukune. "Tsukune-kun!" Tsukune turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend Akashiya Moka. "Hey Moka-chan, how are yo…" he never got to finish as Moka rapped her arms around him and kissed him like their was no tomorrow. Tsukune was red in the face from the sudden kiss and could have sworn he heard a few cries of 'lucky bastard' from a few of the males around campus.

When the 'moment in heaven' as he called it ended, Tsukune looked at Moka and said "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about Moka-chan?" Moka looked at him and responded with "I'm just so happy that we're finally together Tsukune-kun that I couldn't help myself," said Moka with that cute blush that made it impossible to be mad at her unless you had no heart.

Tsukune smiled and said "I'm glad we're together too Moka-chan, but there's something that I want to talk to you about," Moka looked at Tsukune and asked "What do you want to talk about Tsukune-kun and why do you look so troubled?" Tsukune looked at his pink haired lover with troubled blue eyes (oh I totally forgot when Tsukune isn't in his crimson eye mode his eyes are blue) "Something happened last night and I'm not sure how you'll take it," Moka looked at her long time love and asked with a worried voice "What happened Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune took Moka's hand and lead her to a secluded side of the road. "Moka-chan you know I love you and nothing can change that right," Tsukune said to Moka and she nodded "Well I was talking to Ageha last night and she said she loves me and she was being truthful the whole time," Moka was socked "Well what did you say back to her?" Tsukune looked at her and had the decency to blush "I didn't get the chance to say anything because well…she kissed me," Moka looked at Tsukune and asked with worry in her voice "Did you kiss back?"

Tsukune looked at her and said as honest as he could "No Moka-chan I would never cheat on you like that! To be honest I just didn't know what to do because I didn't want to hurt you or her because well I love you too much to cheat on you and she's been through enough heart break as it is," Moka looked him in the eye confused and asked "What do you mean?" "She's a widow Moka-chan and she said to me that I actually heal those wounds in her heart that she thought would never heal and, I just didn't have it in me to crush her already fragile heart like that after it took her so much to confess to me even though she knows I love you and I…"

Moka placed her finger to his lips and said "I understand Tsukune-kun, you have too good a heart to hurt anyone, especially if they've gone through all of that but I don't know if I could stand sharing you just after we got together," Tsukune took her hand in his, looked her in the eyes with nothing but love for her in them and said "I would never do anything without your say so Moka-chan and if you don't think sharing me is a good idea then I'll understand and find some way to tell Ageha when she comes back tonight," Moka smiled and kissed him again and then they headed off to class while Moka contemplated the pros and cons of sharing Tsukune with another girl.

**(At School)**

The students weren't the only ones who noticed Tsukune's new look, even some of the female teachers were staring with lust in their eyes. Of course that all stop when Moka gave them one very dirty look that made hell freeze over. But their were two teachers who were actually thinking about Tsukune but in a non perverted way and they were the last two people anyone would think would have the hots for our crimson clad hero.

Those two were his homeroom and math teachers Nekonome Shizuka and Ririko Kagome. Shizuka always thought that Tsukune was cute but he was a younger man and plus he was her student she couldn't date her student no matter how much she wanted to. Plus he had all of those other girls his age around him so what could she do to make him notice her.

As for Ririko she was once an enemy of our hero and his friends. But after she got some sense beaten into her by Inner Moka she tried to back on their good sides. And now she regretted not trying to get Tsukune when she could have because now he was a women's dream. He just radiated an aura that was full of passion and also enough killing intent to scare off anyone who tried to steel his lover.

'_(sigh) If only I was a few years younger,'_ was the thought that went through both of their minds as the newly dubbed 'King and Queen of Yokai Academy' walked the hall to class hand in hand. Of course that was when the _'School Safety Committee'_ showed up to ruin the day. Boy were they going to be in for a surprise this time around. "And what do you think you are doing out of uniform Aono," asked one of the only few people Tsukune actually holds a grudge against, Kuyou the kitsune.

"Are you as blind as you are stupid dude, it got shredded during my big fight last night. Or were you to busy killing innocent people just to satisfy your lack of a life again in order to make yourself feel all big and macho because of your inability to satisfy a lady?" asked Tsukune causing the whole hallway and classrooms on ether side to burst out laughing at the so called _'fear me or you will die'_ school yakuza gang leader.

"It's funny because it's TRUE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed out one of Tsukune's only guy friends that he sees as a little brother Fong Fong Wong. They met when Tsukune was still human and was in a bit of a scrape with Saizo but that's another story. Kuyou was red in the face but from anger or embarrassment it was hard to tell "HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCCARY OF ME YOU WORM!" "Hey don't go comparing me to you like that man because you don't know me like that plus I don't swing the way you do."

Another round of laughs followed this time commented on by Tsukune's martial arts buddy Haji "Aha ha ha ha! Tsukune Aha ha ha ha ha! Your killing us here man cut it out, AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" He could barely get the words out of his mouth because he was laughing so hard. Even the teachers were getting in on it because honestly they didn't really like the so called _'protectors of the peace'_.

But then again, no one did. Kuyou had, had it he was about to attack when all of a sudden he was punched strait through the wall by Tsukune who was now in a Muay Thai stance. "So any one else want some of this," asked the crimson hanyo as he bouncing with anticipation. But sadly he would have to wait a while before he could get in some decent fighting because the rest of those creeps ran with their tails (literally for those who had them) between their legs.

And as they ran off Gin couldn't help but throw in his own two cents "So ya' can't take it, ya' big sissies! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Needless to say Tsukune was starting to like being at this school a lot more than he used to _'But if my parents or even worse Kyouko-chan found out I was going to a school for monsters they'd freak and drag me back home as fast as lightning_, _speaking of lightning I wonder where Raizo went off to?'_

**(Start Of The Second Day Of The Festival)**

Tsukune was ready to get things over with for today because if he had to break a heart then he'd rather go head and do it and be done with it. He decided to go a little festive for the night and wore form fitting black silk slacks with his black kung fu shoes and a crimson red sleeveless Shihakushō. All and all he looked pretty good and he didn't get to many complaints from his peers (mostly the girls) and headed off to meet the others.

On his way there he met up with Moka who was waiting for him at their usual spot. "Hey Moka-chan have you thought about what were going to do about Ageha when she gets here?" asked Tsukune to his vampiric lover. Moka looked at him with a solid look and said "Yes I have Tsukune-kun, and I think we should at least give Ageha-chan a chance if you really think she's worth it that is," Tsukune looked at her with a look of resolve "Moka-chan I think it would be the right thing to do to give her a chance just to see if we can work if not well we can at least say we tried."

Moka through her arms around Tsukune and kissed him with all the love she could muster up. He kissed back and they stayed like that for at least 3 minutes and then went off to find Ageha and give her the chance she deserves.

**(With Ageha)**

Ageha had never been this nervous since the day of her wedding _'But it was still a beautiful wedding, and just think how my wedding with Tsukune-kun will be…WOW, hold on there girl your not part of his harem yet but hopefully I will be…I hope.'_ Ageha stepped out of her limo and went to look for her hopefully new boyfriend and by extension girlfriend (i.e. Moka).

**(Back To Our Favorite Pair)**

Tsukune and Moka were walking hand in hand through the festival looking for Ageha. They were surprised by how hard it was to find a beautiful matured succubus like her in a festival like this. But Tsukune figured that if they followed the largest crowed of perverted men they would find her in no time at all. But sadly their progress was halted by an old face from the past.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in a wimp and a babe that should be with me," said Tsukune's first enemy at the academy Saizo. "You actually have the guts to call me a wimp after this morning? Man and I thought Kuyou was stupid but you're even stupider than him!" Tsukune said to yet other person who he hated to death.

"You just got lucky punk now hand over the girl or I'll…" "You'll what you bag of filth," said none other than the person they were looking for, Ageha Kurono, who had her claws aimed to pierce the back of Saizo's heart. "Who the hell are you, you bi…" "Didn't your mom ever teach you how to properly talk to a lady or did your folks dump you because you're just a lost cause."

Saizo's heart (if he had one) jump into his throat as Tsukune was aiming to kill him with a…ninjato at his throat? "Where the hell did that come from," Saizo said anger and fear evident in his voice. Tsukune was also surprised because he just reacted on instinct and then suddenly this ninja sword was in his hand.

Then suddenly memories of his past life came to his mind and he remembered the technique he just used. "It's called the 'Spirit Sword', a technique that allows me to summon a sword created from my spirit. Now, are you going to leave or am I going to have to use you as my new _pin_ cushion?" Tsukune asked Saizo as he pressed the sword closer to his neck.

Panicking Saizo gave in "Fine, I'll leave, for now, but this isn't the end Aono." With that Saizo left and Tsukune's ninjato disappeared in a flash of what looked like star particles. After that whole mess was settled Tsukune and Moka took Ageha to the side of the woods so they could talk in private. "Ageha-san Tsukune-kun told me about your confession to him," at this Ageha panicked, she feared that she might have gotten Tsukune in trouble with Moka.

"Moka I want you to know that I would never try to take your boyfriend away from you, Tsukune didn't even try to do anything to me, he…" Moka stopped her before she could rabble on. "I know Ageha-san, Tsukune told me about how you've been hurt since your husband died and well I think we should at least give you a chance…but just one chance."

Ageha was shocked, she didn't think Moka would be this serene about sharing her boyfriend with someone she barely knows but here she was giving her, her (Moka's) blessings. "My other self just wants to settle a few things first, Tsukune-kun?" "Of course my vampiric angle," said Tsukune as he removed her rosario and Moka's bubblegum pink hair turned silvery white and her emerald green eyes turned blood red and the pupils of her eyes slit.

Inner Moka looked at her soon to be harem sister and said "OK, here's the deal I'll share my Tsukune-kun with you but, and you better listen carefully…" Inner Moka said as she got closer to Ageha with a look that said 'mess with me and you'll see worse than hell'. "If you ever, ever, _EVER_, do anything to betray the trust we give you then you are D-E-A-D, _dead_ understand?"

Ageha looked at her not with fear but with gratitude. "Yes, I understand, Moka-sama," Moka smiled at the show of admitting inferiority to her but she promised Tsukune that she wouldn't let her pride get the better of her any more. "Well then welcome to our soon to be family…Ageha-chan," said Inner Moka. "I guess all that's left is for me to do this."

Said the crimson dragon hanyo as he rapped his arms around Ageha's waist and pulled her close "Welcome to my harem of lovers…Ageha-chan," Tsukune then kissed Ageha right on the lips. Ageha's heart jumped right from her chest to her throat as her face once again turned the same shade of crimson as Tsukune's shirt. She then closed her eyes and rapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back with as much passion and love that she could muster.

And to think, the day has only just begun.

**Hey guys, it's me Kurenai Ryu. Sorry I've haven't updated in like forever but school was really a pain in the but the last few weeks. Well I'm out now and can further my writing. Sorry if this chapter is a little below expectations but I'm not that good at writing stuff other than fights and small romantic scenes. And be on the look out for some of my new stories coming soon starting with my first Naruto story 'Konoha's Benikage'. Until then…**

**Read and Review**

**Keep it Way Past Cool!**


End file.
